The Angel Of The Mist
by ladyasile
Summary: A trip to the Village hidden in the Mist leaves Kabuto with a wounded heart, or does it? OroKabu, eventually KabuHaku
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Enjoy this little story full of drama, love, and pain.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

**

* * *

The Angel of the Mist**

* * *

"No! Come back!" he shouted with full force. His warnings proved to be futile as the angelic figure in front of him went further beyond his grasp and into the snowy abyss. Kabuto tried with all his might to drag himself, but the pain that he felt was unbearable. His legs had been brutally beaten and poisoned, making it impossible to go after the person he wanted to protect.

"Don't worry, Kabuto. I'll see to it that you live and remain safe." The figure trekked through the tainted snow, forever severing the ties to the living.

He strained his body, trying desperately to move forward. Kabuto's body failed, making him fall face flat on to the snow. Slowly he raised his snow covered head, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of his love through all the carnage and pandemonium surrounding them.

Onyx eyes met with a fierce sight. Before he was able to see his angel one last time, the fires from oblivion made an explosion, almost blinding him.

Hours later he opened his eyes upon hearing several voices. Kabuto raised his head, but was unable to see anything. "You'll be fine, kid, as soon as we get you fixed up," a voice gently said to him.

"Is there anyone left alive…but me?" Kabuto said weekly. He heard no response…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Angel Of The Mist**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

* * *

A/N: Well, I really so want to keep the identity of Kabuto's love secret, but it's not an OC!!! I hope this continues to be good. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kabuto… I wished I owned Kabuto.

* * *

He panted heavily as he came to a stop. The journey to the Village Hidden in the Mist had been a long and lonesome one. 'Why did I ever agree to meet Lord Orochimaru in this place?'

Kabuto pushed up his glasses and took a closer look around the village. "Tedious and destitute… What else did I expect?" He gave the village another glance, before trying to find a place to rest. His body heavily demanded nourishment and relaxation after the painstaking traveling. "I thought as much. Going a week without proper food and no sleep can do this," he said to himself.

Bleak eyes scanned for a restaurant or hotel to stay in. 'Lord Orochimaru should be arriving soon, but I can rest while I wait for him.' He didn't have luck on finding restaurants, but he saw several hotels with vacancies. After debating which hotel looked the most pleasant, he came to a decision and headed inside to pay for his room.

The hostess had been kind enough in his opinion. And he was surprised to notice that she didn't try to come up with some 'extra' fees. "Thanks," he said as he handed her a small tip for her help. The room looked disheartening, but he wasn't going to complain.

Kabuto laid in his bed, reminiscing about the last time he saw his master. 'He never told me why I had to meet him here of all places. Does it have to do something with our plan to try to invade the Leaf Village?'

Thoughts kept forming in his mind, but he soon grew too weary to bother with them. Slowly his eyes closed, allowing him to get the much deserved rest he wanted. 'I'll see him soon… He better come … Lord … Orochimaru …'

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this is pretty much a filler… sort of. Hope you enjoyed!! Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99. 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Angel Of The Mist**

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

* * *

Kabuto woke up from his deep sleep. He glanced out the window, only to see bright stars shining in the distance. A light mist covered the sky, but nothing about the view was bleak in his mind. It was a perfect thing to see after his sleep.

"About time you awoke, Kabuto," a voice in the darkness hissed.

Kabuto sat up in his bed and looked around his room. It only took him three seconds to spot his lord in the darkest corner of the room. "You've arrived, Lord Orochimaru," he spoke in a whisper.

He could hear Orochimaru chuckling in the dark. "And you've grown too be more soft. What would have happened if I came in and decided to kill you? Would you have been able to escape. Kabuto?"

His eyes glared forebodingly, but in the flicker of a shadow they returned back to knowing eyes. The young ninja removed the sheets from his bed, exposing his bare body. "Hm, if anyone should be careful," Kabuto said as he stretched around, "It should be you, my lord." Kabuto smirked a bit.

Golden eyes filled with rage. He would have attacked Kabuto for his arrogant attitude, but he didn't. The medic ninja noticed another feeling, surpassing rage now. "There's always room for you, my lord," Kabuto said seductively, patting the spot next to him in his bed.

The Sannin licked his lips and walked over to Kabuto. He stood by the side of the bed, taking in the sight presented in front of him. "In a good mood, my servant?"

Kabuto could feel Orochimaru's excitement growing. He himself could hardly stand to have his Adonis merely looking at him instead of doing more to him. "You're aroused." Kabuto smiled even more seductively.

Orochimaru leaned in and gave his lover a fierce kiss. Kabuto felt his master's tongue exploring his hot cavern. Soon, his lord's kisses began to travel down his jaw and throat. He bit him hard, and never bothered to ease his pain. His mater's nails were dragged on his back, making Kabuto moan in pleasure and in pain.

Through his moans, Kabuto did his best to undress Orochimaru.

"Your skin… soft as silk, Kabuto," Orochimaru said before placing his mouth over Kabuto's erection. Kabuto moaned loudly. Orochimaru kept on licking his member and Kabuto bucked his hips, trying to get his master to take him whole. He succeeded in no time. Both felt nirvana by the end.

Kabuto panted hard. "Why did… you… want to… meet me… here?"

His lord looked into his eyes. "We need to find… the one that will help us… take over the Leaf Village…"

The silver-haired ninja nodded. "We should sleep."

'Tomorrow… Perhaps tomorrow will be a better day,' Kabuto thought to himself. He turned to see his master already fast asleep. He closed his onyx eyes and joined his lord.

* * *

A/N: That was not meant to happen! I have no idea what made me write that bit. Thanks for reading! And thanks for doing the beta work, Brokenshardsofmyheart99! 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Angel Of The Mist**

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

* * *

A/N: Have I gotten any reviews? Well, thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

* * *

Morning came too soon for the medic ninja. He opened his eyes lazily and sat up on his bed. As usual, his lord was gone. "Damn, I really am just a fuck toy to him," Kabuto hissed as he rubbed his back. Nonetheless, he got out of bed and went straight to the shower in the room.

Warm water sprayed his body and made him feel better after his night with Orochimaru. Deep down, Kabuto knew that he didn't love his master so much. In fact, he considered Orochimaru as one of his enemies, though he would never reveal that.

He stepped out of the shower and got dressed in a flash. "Well, he didn't leave a note saying what he wanted me to do. Typical, I probably have to guess what he wants me to do."

Kabuto walked out of the hotel and headed to wherever he felt like going. He saw many people working, others lying on the damp earth, children playing, and a lot of shady looking people. This is why I hate this land. Poverty-stricken fools, he thought. The silver-haired ninja was so deep in thought that he failed to notice the person in front of him until he crashed into them.

"I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" Kabuto looked up and saw the prettiest girl he had ever laid eyes on. Her black hair reached her waist; chocolate brown eyes were filled with concern, and her skin looked silky and pure. If he had not been more into guys then girls, he would have jumped at the chance to get to know her.

"I'm fine. And you?" he asked, not really concerned.

She smiled sweetly. "Not a scratch on me. Are you lost?"

Kabuto eyed her before answering. "No. I was merely distracted."

She nodded her head. "Um, you're a ninja?"

Kabuto eyed her again and nodded. She might be an enemy.

The girl began to giggle cutely. The medic ninja was confused. He didn't know why she would be laughing.  
"I can see that you think I'm a girl. Everyone thinks that at first, but I'm a boy," he said with a soft smile.

Kabuto could tell she was used to the mix-up. Without a warning, he blushed and looked away. "S-sorry," he muttered.

"Haku. My name is Haku," the boy introduced himself.

"Kabuto," he said, still with suspicion. "May I ask why you are here?"

The boy's giggling had stopped. His chocolate-colored eyes filled with worry and he hung his head down. "I'm searching for someone. We got separated," he answered truthfully. Kabuto could tell that it was the truth, or he would have to be a heck of a liar.

"I hope you find him," Kabuto replied nonchalantly. "I need to go and search for my companion too."

Haku nodded. "Hopefully, we'll see each other again. Good luck with your search. I'm sure you'll find him, Kabuto," he said before leaving.

The silver-haired teen saw the boy leave, until he couldn't see him any longer. It was then that he felt something would happen. "Maybe I will see you around, Haku," he whispered.

* * *

A/N: I will update next year. Thanks for the review, black55widow. I think I only got one… Thanks for reading! Sorry I made the ending like that, but it's hard not to. I'm depressed over my teacher's death, so don't hate me for a terrible ending to this chapter. Happy holidays! 


	5. Chapter 5

**The Angel Of The Mist**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

A/N: Excuse the delay for this chapter. So many thing happened and so it became impossible for me to write this. Thanks for the reviews! I always love getting feedback from readers, so thanks for adding sunshine to my world! Thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99.

* * *

Kabuto picked himself up from the earth. He made sure he was clean from dirt before walking off into the village again. Many troubles had plagued him during the day, but getting pick-pocketed was the worst. It was not that he failed to get his money back, he was a shinobi after all. What had bothered him was the stubborn man that refused to hand it back to him, and who was now laying on the ground bleeding.

"Might as well rest for now," he suggested to himself. Walking back to his hotel, he noticed a group of men crowding around a woman with her baby in her arms. Kabuto's eyes flickered in the twilight. Before one of the men had the chance to strike the woman with his arm, a figure stepped in and held him at bay. With mild shock, Kabuto stopped in his footsteps. "Haku," he muttered.

"It isn't polite to hurt a woman carrying her child in her arms, is it?" Haku spoke with tenacity. The men around him weren't flustered by his appearance; they seemed to take on a different task at once. They circled him and began to take out sharp objects. "I see," whispered Haku, eyes glistening with something untamed.

Unable to look away, Kabuto joined the throng of men. "Haven't you got anything better to do than to harm two women?" As he had planned, that had capture their attention. "I doubt they could win against you, but are you willing to come at me?" A kunai emerged and he swirled it around in his hand, as if it were an innocent toy. "So?" he asked.

He did not have to make a move. The air filled with smoke and some of the men were taken down by someone not yet visible to Kabuto's eyes. Rather than getting rid of the smoke himself, Kabuto waited to see what had happened. The smoke cleared and the corpses of many men were discarded to cold ground, and the minority that had survived scattered away from the scene. The woman with her child had gotten up and fled as well. Haku remained standing and smiling. Kabuto looked around and noticed a man with a broad sword standing a couple of feet away from him. "Zabuza!" Haku said, smile never faltering. The man acknowledged Haku with a grunt before turning his fierce gaze unto Kabuto for a moment. "I knew you would come," said Haku, now next to Zabuza.

"I told you to wait for me at the hotel. It's dangerous to be walking around, you know that!" The man's gruff voice hadn't seemed to bother Haku in the least. "So who's this?" Zabuza used his sword to point at Kabuto, making the silver-haired medical ninja raise his kunai without thinking about it.

"Kabuto. We met while I was looking for you, and apparently now too." Haku gave another smile to Zabuza before turning to face Kabuto. "Thank you for defending _two _women from a group of men with sinister intentions." The feminine male gave another giggle before going to stand next to Zabuza.

"Well, you didn't need me," Kabuto spoke, looking straight at Haku. "I'll be off now. Goodbye." He turned and heard Haku saying a farewell too. He suspected that there had been a smile on Haku's face while doing so, but he didn't turn to confirm it.

The medical ninja was at last back to his room. Sighing with more content than he had before, he pulled the bed sheet over his half-naked body and slipped into a dream world different from before.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, possibly rushed. I promise you more things to come! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Angel Of The Mist**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And I must apologize here. My glasses broke, and I am literally blind. So I'm typing up story after story with very little sight. If there's any big mistake, I'm sorry for it. Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

* * *

"You came," he uttered, still half-sleep. The night had just begun, but Kabuto had fallen asleep long before the moon became solid in the sky. The window allowed light to go through, illuminating his master's body. That almost made him appear as angel, in some twisted way that disgusted even him. Yet, there was something about the man he could not resist.

Orochimaru smiled, lips thin and cruel. "Kabuto, I believe you require a gift. You've been such a good boy about waiting for me here, it'd be rude to not give you something you desire," he purred. All of his willpower was not enough to refuse temptation right in the face. Deep within, he was revolted, but in the surface, he knew he needed it. The fake love or petty attempt to care, he needed it.

His lord removed the sheet from above him and began to undress what was left of his covered body. His cock had already hardened, anticipating what was to come excited him. Orochimaru undressed as well, taking great pleasure from seeing how gratuitous he had become. Once he finished, Orochimaru moved on the bed, making sure he dominated Kabuto. There was not a single touch that he felt that gave him the sense of love or care. His lord's fingers felt bitter against skin, irritating it to the point where he almost shoved him off the bed. Still, he could not do it, so he wrapped his arms around his master, like some hopeful idiot that thought this was making love.

The tongue licked his neck, taking up the bits of salty water that had surfaced from his body. His cock felt the friction as he and Orochimaru rocked against each other. There was pre-cum already on the head of his cock. Though the feeling felt great, it all felt different from before for him. His master did not think so as he continued to pleasure himself more than he by stroking his own member. With mild interest, he viewed on as his master stroke himself. The fingers, almost skeleton-like, moved up and down the swollen member. They at times touched the slit and that was when he moaned the loudest.

Much to Kabuto's surprise, he no longer found the sight erotic. In fact, he had lost interest, as did his member. The way the blush build up on his master's cheeks reminded him of someone else. Haku's face, that's what he wanted to be gazing at now. The acknowledgment shocked him. His eyes widened and he looked away from the man in front of him.

Temptation was difficult to resist, much more to one that had always followed it. However, he now had a new interest. He began to get an erection as thoughts of Haku being with him there now filled his mind. A mental picture of Haku stroking himself made him wrap his own hands around his cock. He began to stroke it as more images of Haku were being displayed in his mind.

When Orochimaru had come and he had not, he heard a noise that sounded like disapproval. To him it sounded muffled, aloof from where he was at the moment. Within his mind, he saw himself begin to trust inside Haku. His interest was moaning, cheeks flushed, legs swathing around his middle, hips rocking back and forth. He could almost feel the tight squeeze that was Haku's entrance. Virgin or not, Kabuto knew it would be tight.

When he returned to reality, he found himself on his back with his legs opened. His hands were still on his member, but fingers were prodding at his own entrance. Not even the feeling of those once-admired fingers could make him orgasm.

It was over, he knew. Now all that was left was to plan out the rest of his life with someone that might never take him. Was it worth all that, he wondered. When vindictive arms wrapped themselves around him and lured him into the chest of a decadent man, he made up his mind.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Angel Of The Mist**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

* * *

It had seemed like the perfect opportunity, the one chance he'd ever get and he had taken. For that, he had earned himself a label as wanted. Kabuto had seldom made choices that impacted his life this way, the came back and bit him in the ass, but this one had had to take the prize. It was what prompted him to hide in the forest surrounding the town. It felt shameful and idiotic, but two people were after him, and he couldn't take on them both at all.

Rising to check if anyone was out there, he managed to hurt his already injured knee. The blood had dried and he had done his best to bandage it up, but it still ached. Rather than healing himself like always, he knew that it would be better if his chakra was used when his life was in mortal danger, rather than to use it up for petty wounds.

Not having seen anyone nearby, he settled down once again. He thought about how it had all happened over and over again. Each time he wished he could go back in time and stop himself from getting caught. What he had done was something he didn't mind, but almost getting killed was something he could do without. Thinking about it now, he was grateful he had not had a normal childhood. It saved him this time, which was somewhat bothersome at the same time.

Lifting up his head to look at the sky, he remembered seeing how Haku's eyes had changed from one emotion to another. Though he supposed that changing from incensed, to shocked, to loving was pretty normal since he had sneaked up on the teen when he was bathing. Kabuto figured he too would be frustrated if someone came and kissed him out of nowhere, not to mention confused as well.

'Did I even say anything?' he thought and slapped himself. 'I've never been so foolish as I was today, and for that I might end up dead before the day is over.' Perhaps, death might be worth it. Seeing Haku with nothing but a towel in his hands was something that made him smile. It wasn't that he just thought about the teen's body. The feeling he got was pure, more like a loving feeling.

Kabuto shook his head. 'It's a shame I'll never get to do more than kiss him,' he thought. The admission made him feel worse than before. Indeed, he knew it would be something he would have to pass out on. Even if he lived now, there was no way he would be able to get to Haku without facing an obstacle. 'Why is it that when you fixate your life on one person, everything becomes so thorny?'

"Kabuto," Orochimaru called out to him.

Doing his best to stay calm and devise a plan, Kabuto remained quiet and began to listen to what his master went on to say.

"It irritated me, you know. Then again, you are a young boy… Things must intrigue you, especially the lives of others. Tell me, Kabuto," he man chuckled, "Why that young child in particular? Was I not enough for you to satisfy your appetite… Or is it that you plan on leaving me, you pitiful brat?"

Closing his eyes, Kabuto gulped. The kunai in his hand shook, but he gripped it harder despite that. It was now or never, he knew. Without a single doubt, he stood up, giving away his hiding location to one of the people who wanted him dead. "Lord Orochimaru, do you wish to hear my answer?" he asked, with a mocking tone.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Angel Of The Mist**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99, who would've checked this if there had been time.

* * *

Something had happened. The problem was that he didn't know what. All of the details seemed to have vanished from his mind. Not even seeing the destruction around him helped him remember. There were several people standing by, all watching as more of the wounded were being picked up and taken to be healed.

To him, nothing made sense. Why he had been there of all places, he didn't know. What he had been doing, he did not know. There was a voice, a vague one, but he didn't know if it was relevant to what had happened.

Across from where he stood, was a man. Something told him that he was familiar. Although it might have benefited him, Kabuto decided not to go. Aside from there being something familiar about him, the sword he carried also sent out a vibe.

Looking away, his eyes rested on something that glinted on the road ahead. Shrugging, he walked toward it, picked it up and held it. "A senbon," he said, examining it. It did not trigger anything his mind. "So why can't I just throw it away?" he asked himself, frowning.

Gripping it harder, he began to walk once more. The chaos around him made it possible to sneak away without anyone stopping him. Just as he reached an isolated area, a man with long black hair came into view. He was standing, facing him, as if he had been waiting for him.

The smile on the man's face made him stop walking. "You're…"

End.


End file.
